


Uncovering Secrets

by gaygimmicknova



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygimmicknova/pseuds/gaygimmicknova
Summary: Saw a prompt on tumblr that I tweaked a bit to fit Tabris.Prompt:"Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?""Because I didn't want you to make a big deal out it."
Relationships: Alistair/Female Tabris (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 18





	Uncovering Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This features one of my many wardens, Penelope Tabris. A little bit of background of info, she isn't Cyrion and Adaia's biological child, she's adopted. She is also an apostate, because I said so and because I love the "Adopted" mod a little too much.
> 
> This is the first fic I've posted in a long time and would appreciate feedback/criticism! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :) <3

After months of being on the road, dealing with werewolves, dwarven politics, Tevinter slavers, and a seemingly never ending plethora of shems, it was almost time. The group wouldn't arrive in Denerim for a couple days, but at long last, it's time to deal with the archdemon. 

The camp was silent, most asleep in their tents, with the exception of Alistair and Penelope, who were keeping watch. Penelope was wiping the blood of the darkspawn they had encountered earlier off her staff. Alistair had recently picked up sewing from Wynne and was fixing his shirt sleeve that had gotten caught on a genlock's dagger. The usually chatty pair were sitting in complete silence for once.

"Why didn't you mention that you were engaged?" Alistair asked, breaking the silence.

Penelope was contemplated for a few moments, unsure of how to answer.

"Honestly? I didn't feel like it needed to be brought up. I mean, why would it be? For almost a year ever since Ostagar, we've been dealing with darkspawn and avoiding shithead mercs looking to claim the bounty on our heads." She pauses to look at Alistair. "It's not like there was a good time to say, 'Hey by the way, before I was conscripted and saved from a life sentence in prison or worse, I was supposed to get married!'".

"Yeah, that makes sense I suppose..." If Penelope wasn't looking directly at him, she would've missed the way he slightly furrowed his eyebrows. She sets her staff aside, gets up to kneel in front of him, and hold both of his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, it wasn't fair to you to assume that it wouldn't matter. Especially since you were honest with me back at Redcliffe about your father." She brings his hands up to her face and places small, gentle kisses on each of his knuckles.

"What happened to him? Is he still around?"

"He was killed when he and Soris came to rescue me and the other women."

"Did you know him well?"

"No, we had just met on the day of the wedding. Actually I um, still have the ring he made for me."

"Can I see it?"

Penelope walks over to the stump she was sitting on and reaches into a small pocket on the side of her bag. She hands it to Alistair, who carefully turns it over, examining it.

"I didn't keep it because I cared for him in that way... But Nelaros was a good man and didn't deserve what happened to him. He came from Highever, and after hearing what happened up there I don't know if he has any living family members. Even though I didn't want to marry him in the first place, my guilty conscious wouldn't allow me to get rid of it."

Alistair looked lost in thought, Penny didn't want to interrupt so they just sat there holding hands looking at the wedding ring.

"What if," now looking Penelope directly in the eyes, "we search for his family after this is all over?"

"I'd like that." She develops a small smile on her face.

"Well, are there any other major secrets you've been hiding from me, my dear?" Alistair asked, resting his forehead against Penelope's.

"Ha! No, I've told you all important secrets, you'll have to meet my family to discover the rest." Penny chuckled.


End file.
